EnterSandman
by Kiwione
Summary: Sasuke/Suigetsu. Karin hizo lo peor del mundo. Deidara gruñó."


**Enter!Sandman.**

**Petición: **Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.**  
Advertencia: **Metal, Yaoi, CRACK. OoC (Maybe~)  
**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío.

**Al momento de cantar:**

_Suigetsu._**  
Itachi.  
**Deidara.**  
**Los tres.  
_**Itachi & Suigetsu**_

* * *

_I._ **Enter**_!_**Sadman.**

* * *

–Cuida mis cosas–. Después de eso, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Itachi que sólo subió al escenario aún abrazando de la cintura a Deidara.

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa alta del frente, directo al pequeño escenario de aquél teatro-restaurant. Suspiró apoyando su codo derecho en la mesa para recargar su rostro de marfil en su muñeca y ver el escenario, Deidara ya tenía su batería puesta, sólo estaba conectándola a los amplificadores, Itachi ya tenía el bajo listo... Sólo faltaba algo así como afinarlo, sintió un peso colgársele al cuello, descubriendo a la peli-roja causante de sus pesadillas. Karin. –¡Sasuke-kun!–. Gritó para todo lo ancho del salón, Deidara e Itachi voltearon hacía el estruendoso grito:

Deidara no pudo evitar burlarse, Itachi sólo rodó los ojos molesto. Esa niña era un dolor de cabeza andante. –Hmpf–. Esa fue toda la contestación que Karin pudo obtener de Sasuke. Sin que Sasuke lo consintiera, o siquiera que Karin preguntara, jaló uno de esos bancos altos & se sentó enseguida del peli-negro, asaltándolo con preguntas y demás cosas que eran contestadas con monosílabos.

Después de un rato, apareció, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke. Éste volteo para ver a su agresor & descubrir a Suigetsu sonriéndole sardónicamente, después miró esa guitarra tan extraña que había conseguido: era una especie de espada de casi metro y medio que tenía un círculo en una de las extremidades y aparte un semi-círculo cortando el tallo de donde partía...

–¿Te gusta?–. Habló Suigetsu no nervioso, pero si algo... Desesperado. A Suigetsu le gustaba mucho Sasuke... Y a Sasuke le... Pues... Le parecía divertido Suigetsu, la verdad, lo poco que lo trataba era para... –¡**ZORRA**!–. Gritó Suigetsu a Karin cuando quebró su plumilla, la mencionada le sacó la lengua infantilmente pegándose a Sasuke como chicle.

–Sólo estás celoso de que Sasuke me hable más a mí–. Eso tenía que ser una joda... Eso tenía que ser un **FUCKIN'** joda. Suigetsu sólo la miró molesto y en cierta parte deprimido, era cierto, hablaba más con ella; de hecho, si no fuera por que Itachi estaba en la banda, Sasuke y él no tendrían motivos para hablar...

… Y sabía que si le contestaba más a Karin como las otras veces, no haría más que hacer enojar a Sasuke... –¡Admítelo! Lo amas y estás celoso de que me prefiera–. Lo que más le dolió a su pequeño corazón de 16 años era que Sasuke no los hubiera parado ya, molesto, dejó su mochila junto a la de Itachi y Deidara sin decir nada más dirigiéndose a donde estaba Itachi, que simplemente le palmeó la espalda, Deidara le guiñó un ojo...

Suigetsu era el más pequeño del grupo, todos iban ya para los 18 o en su defecto, 19. Él era el único menor ahí. Cuando conectó su guitarra al amplificador, sacó otra plumilla que llevaba para casos como este, dio la señal de que iban a empezar... Las luces comenzaron a bajar hasta convertirse en una suave cortina de luz mortecina.

Al principio, se paró junto a Deidara, ya que la batería y la guitarra era quienes empezaban, cuando la música fue aumentando, tomó su lugar enfrente, con Itachi, pero cada uno de un lado de la escena de tal forma que la batería y el despampanante rubio se vieran. Después los decibeles iban siendo más agudos y toscos... La tonada era una especie de metal... Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un tic en el pie, eran muy buenos.

Los tres sabían lo que Suigetsu sentía por Sasuke, inclusive el peli-negro, pero parecía una piedra y no comentaba nada, ni siquiera si era correspondido o no, simplemente ignoraba el asunto, más de una vez, Itachi entre juego y juego con tanta confianza que tenía con su hermano, le había preguntado, pero Sasuke lo ignoraba hasta que el otro se cansaba... Suigetsu no estaba desesperado en ese ámbito, lo que le exacerbaba los nervios era esa mocosa peli-rosa que le comía el cerebro...

Siempre inventaba chismes o rumores y Suigetsu al defenderse, siempre era reprendido junto con la perra esa, por Sasuke. Alguna una vez pensó que lo mejor sería salirse del camino, no iba a ser el primero... No iba a ser el único y por supuesto... Bueno... Tal vez no iba a ser el último.

_Say your prayers little one_

_don't forget, my son_

_to include everyone_

Como fuere, Sasuke por el momento no podía despegar su vista de ese albino... Era impresionante el tipo de voz tan fuerte que estaba usando, además de que, a pesar de estar gritando para lograr el tono deseado que requería ese tipo de canciones, se preguntaba si la letra la había compuesto él, pues parecía que realmente disfrutaba de ese tipo de canciones... Además de que sus facciones contraídas y sus ojos apretados, le indicaban algo... Suigetsu ya lo había cautivado sin esfuerzo alguno...

_tuck you in, warm within  
keep you free from sin  
till the sandman he comes_

Cuando la batería cesó un poco, dándole paso al bajo y guitarra de que se explayaran... Itachi comenzó a cantar, acercándose al micrófono de Suigetsu para compartirlo con él, ambos, con ojos penetrantemente oscuros y diferente escrutaban a todos los del restaurant, pero la vista de Suigetsu siempre mandaría una suave y casi infantil mirada a Sasuke... Así, fue como Deidara también comenzó a cantar con ellos a medida que la canción lo requería.

sleep with one eye open

gripping your pillow tight

Todos empezaron a gritar y a hacer varios ademanes, ese tipo de música les ponía muy de buenas... Inclusive en una de esas en las que Suigetsu se pegaba al micrófono casi besándolo, miró a Sasuke, por un momento, se perdió en la intensidad de esos ojos negros que le gustaban tanto...

Estuvo a punto de arruinar la canción de no ser por que volvió a la realidad a medida de que las estocadas de Deidara se hacían más fuertes, y entonces pudo observarlo... Pudo ver que Sasuke sonreía... Sonreía burlonamente, se estaba burlando de él... Pero era una sonrisa exclusiva para Suigetsu... El albino entonces cerró los ojos & sonrió aún con sus labios pegados al micrófono, gritando en el mismo como lo pedía la canción.

_**exit light**_

_**enter night**_

_**take my hand**_

_**off to never never land**_

También venía algunas veces; no siempre… Casi siempre le ocurría cuando estaba distraído, el pensar si Sasuke era humano o no… Sonreía, respiraba, hacía cosas de humanos… Pero sus movimientos, la forma de hablar tan escueta, el trato tan frío para con los demás enserio que algunas veces le había hecho pensar en la posibilidad de que: O estuviera abducido… O de verdad fuera un maldito extraterrestre.

Siempre estaba disconexo a la realidad, como si tuviera su propio mundo y fuera indispensable allá, tan indispensable que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba allá. Y no aquí, en la tierra.

_something's wrong, shut the light_

_heavy thoughts tonight_

_and they aren't of snow white_

Aún así, por más que Suigetsu quisiera, no podía dejar de despegar sus ojos de Sasuke… Era como droga pasando por sus venas; o como cuando adquiría una nueva espada… tocaba el filo con finura, observando complacido cómo ante un simple roce la sangre comenzaba a brotar… olía el metal, era metal nuevo, fresco…

Todo era perfecto, por más que quisiera negarlo, se había enamorado de ese bastardo gruñón.

_dreams of war, dreams of liars_

_dreams of dragon's fire_

_**and of things that will bite**_

Cuando vinieron los segundos coros... No pudo evitarlo... Abrió sus purpureas orbes y observó a Karin burlón y entonces la señaló con su dedo índice, sacándole la lengua y agregándole un 'Jeje' al coro... Sasuke no podía dejar de observarle... Ahora, se sentía estúpido... Porque no lo conocía y lo poco que había tratado, no le había agradado... No tanto, pero ahora...

Ese... Ese sensual jovencito que se mecía al ritmo de aquéllos decibeles... Ese muchachito que sonreía y gritaba y cantaba no la conocía... No podía dejar de reír... Se preguntó porqué Itachi no lo había llevado antes a ver alguna de sus presentaciones.

sleep with one eye open

gripping your pillow tight

Aquélla presentación: Deidara moviendo su larguísimo cabello rubio al ritmo de la batería… Itachi meciendo sus cabellos a medida que veía sus manos prácticamente correr como si estuvieran en un maratón sobre el bajo… Suigetsu deteniendo el asta del micrófono en su lugar con sus labios, con sus róseos labios pegados a ese impúdico micrófono que no hacía más que alzar los gritos afinados que simulaban ser una canción…

¿Y ahora, qué pasaba con Sasuke?

exit light

enter night

take my hand

off to never never land

_Jeje…_

Suigetsu ahora miraba a Sasuke más seguido, quería conseguir otra de esas sonrisas… Se había prendido de ellas… Era como si, como si necesitara de ellas para vivir. Jamás se había sentido así, era increíble que todo lo que había construido a lo largo de estos años después de que su hermano falleciera y su padre no se volviera otra cosa más que su verdugo… Se esfumara tan rápido en los meses que llevaba de conocer a Sasuke…

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, sabía que ese chico cambiaría su vida, no sabía si para bien o mal…

Y Karin notó esto... No hizo más que apretarse contra Sasuke haciendo que sus pechos se pegaran al brazo del moreno. Suigetsu perdió el hilo por un momento, frunciendo el ceño terriblemente... De no ser de nuevo por Deidara... Que empezó a cantar lo que le tocaba... Probablemente por él... Esa canción ya hubiera acabado... Se dirigió donde el rubio; rodeando la batería cantando en el micrófono seguido de él, viéndose a los ojos mientras Itachi le imprimía más velocidad a la música...

_now I lay me down to sleep_

now I lay me down to sleep

_pray the lord my soul to keep_

pray the lord my soul to keep

_if I die before I wake_

if I die before I wake

_pray the lord my soul to take_

pray the lord my soul to take

Después vino el turno de lucirse... Cuando chocó palmas con el rubio, regreso al frente: su mano izquierda se movía a un ritmo impresionante sobre las cuerdas moviendo la plumilla, la mano derecha, sosteniendo el mango de la espada/guitarra también moviendo las cuerdas parecía tener vida propia...

Cuando Itachi se acercó ambos en un acuerdo rieron comenzando a mover la cabeza al ritmo marcadísimo de la música, despeinando sus rebeldes cabellos, provocando que sus cuellos dolieran... Pero no lo suficiente como para que dejaran de hacerlo...

Ahora, Suigetsu acercó el micrófono, cantando con Itachi, ambos se veían a los ojos, o a los labios, frunciendo el ceño, cantando como enojados y con un acento tan ronco que inclusive a Sasuke le dio un escalofrío... Era impresionante lo que ese chico estaba causando en él...

_**hush little baby, don't say a word**_

_**and never mind that noise you heard**_

_**it's just the beast under your bed,**_

_**in your closet, in your head**_

Una vez que terminó eso, Suigetsu empezó a cantar solo... Moviéndose al ritmo del bajo de Itachi... Ya no sonreía... Se suponía que lo de Karin no debía de molestarle, pero lo hacía, mierda, sí que lo hacía...

Le calaba hasta los sesos que ese pedazo de golfa barata se le restregara en el cuerpo como si fuera un jabón, que estuviera apegada a él… ¡QUE LO MIRARA! ¡MIERDA! ¿A QUIÉN CARAJO QUERÍA ENGAÑAR? ¡QUE EXISTIERA LA MUY PUTA!

exit light

enter night

grain of sand

exit light

enter night

take my hand

we're off to never never land…

Fueron disminuyendo la intensidad hasta que simplemente fue un murmullo y todos comenzaron a aplaudirles menos Karin y Sasuke... La primera, porque no tenía nada que aplaudir… El segundo, porque así era de apático, ni siquiera por el hecho de que su hermano estuviera ahí iba a aplaudir, además Deidara también le caía mal.

Sonrieron al público, desconectado todo, Suigetsu se puso la espada/guitarra en la espalda, sonriéndole a unas chicas de ahí, a medida que caminaba, Sasuke no podía dejar de ver que muchos le abrazan. Arrastrados, eran unos imbéciles… Mientras, Suigetsu era llamado por un hombre corpulento que iba acompañado por un chico… ¿O era chica? De cabello negro…

–Itachi ¿Ya viste? Zabuza vino a buscarlo otra vez, hun'–. Mencionó Deidara una vez que el moreno y él habían acercado otra mesa a donde estaba Sasuke ya que al parecer la zorra, digo, Karin… No pretendía despegarse de él.

Sasuke no mencionó nada, pero se mantuvo observando hasta que… –¡¿Zabuza Momochi? ¡¿El de la agencia de modelaje?–. Gritó, como era su costumbre la peli-roja pero sin dejar de abrazar a Sasuke.

Deidara asintió ante la chillona chica, observando al hombre que casi se comía con la mirada a Suigetsu y al mismo tiempo parecía muy amable, mientras más personas se acercaban a abrazar al albino. Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasado. –Creo que ya deberías de traerlo Itachi, hun'–. Anunció Deidara, viéndolo sonriente, Itachi negó a lo que había dicho Deidara, Sasuke revisó su celular: 15 de Febrero…

Ah, claro… Estaban dándole regalos atrasados del Día de San Valentín o algo así.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás con pesadez… Deidara se levantó de ahí, a medida que el albino se acercaba, las cosas estaban así: Itachi en el medio, Sasuke a su izquierda, Karin, Suigetsu y Deidara…

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo ahora?–. Preguntó Itachi al albino, observándole.

Suigetsu respondió con un resoplido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Deidara ya estaba tapándole los ojos a medida que un pastel se colocaba en la mesa donde estaban… Sasuke frunció el entrecejo horriblemente.

–¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SUIGETSU!–. Gritaron el Uchiha mayor y Deidara al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían y Deidara le destapaba los ojos, Karin estaba que hervía en furia y Sasuke estaba más que sorprendido… A medida que cantaban "La mañanitas" para el albino, éste no dejaba de reír grandemente por lo que estaban haciendo…

–Sasuke, dile feliz cumpleaños–. Recibió un codazo por parte de su hermano mayor, lo vio con una furia enorme en sus ojos por golpearle. Suigetsu no lo miró, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados saboreando su pastel, después pidió un deseo y apagó la vela

"Hmpf" Fue lo único que se escuchó, Deidara gruñó, e Itachi sólo resopló, diciendo algo como un: "imbécil" –Déjalo Itachi–. Sonrió el albino, comiendo más pastel… –Tu hermano se cree muy galán… o una Deidad, ¿Cómo crees que va a siquiera dirigirme tales palabras?–. Deidara pasó los pedazos de pastel a los demás, riendo por lo que había dicho Suigetsu mientras Itachi aún renegaba…

Sasuke se mostraba impasible a pesar de que el corazón de Suigetsu no conseguía nada más que una grieta más al no oír ni siquiera eso…

* * *

_I._ **Enter**_!_**Sadman.**

* * *

–Entonces… ¿Para qué te quería Zabuza ahora?–. Preguntó Itachi de repente, al no haber recibido contestación antes. Ya habían acabado con el pastel y Karin no dejaba de molestar a Sasuke, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le había dicho que parara.

–Me quiere para la nueva sesión de ropa interior–. Respondió Suigetsu de mala gana, aún apoyado en su muñeca, viendo a Itachi como si obviara el hecho de que era una locura.

Karin estalló en risas: –No creo que alguien quiera verte en ropa interior… Además… ¿Modelo? ¿Tú?–. Comenzó a burlarse, Deidara apretó el tenedor en sus dedos… tentado a aventárselo y clavárselo.

Suigetsu giró a verla, la miró de arriba abajo, después a Sasuke que al parecer ya estaba hasta las bolas de esa tipa. –Sí, imagínate… Me vería igual de golfo que tú–. Atacó ácido, esto ya no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke, esto ya era personal. Deidara estalló en carcajadas pegándose a Itachi que también reía… Ese niño era un encanto.

–Ni siquiera tienes sentido de la moda… o estética… Mira cómo vistes… tu cabello… Das asco–. Karin remarcó cada palabra deliciosamente, saboreándola en su mente y boca a medida que iban saliendo… Eso sólo hizo sentir un poco mal a Suigetsu, sólo un poco. Pero entonces enarcó las cejas en un gesto aburrido y agregó: –No sabía que te estuvieras viendo en un espejo–. Eso era todo, Itachi estalló en carcajadas, casi cayéndose si no era porque un rojo Deidara lo detuvo de caer.

Karin furiosa, se levantó. Pero entonces hizo la peor cosa del mundo, se acercó a Sasuke, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y le plantó un beso. Deidara e Itachi pararon de reír en seco, Sasuke se la quitó de encima rápidamente, iba a reclamarle, pero la sonriente chica ya se hallaba en la salida, le sacó la lengua a Suigets, Sasuke vio al albino de reojo como si no le interesara su reacción.

Se mantenía saboreando su pastel, pero sus pupilas se apagaron y mantenía un puño apretado debajo de la mesa. Sasuke sonrió, no se estaba burlando… Enserio, pero ese gesto tan inocente le pareció casi tierno.

–Perro…–. Siseó molesto Deidara observando lo que el menor de los Uchiha hacía, Itachi lo miró y sólo negó con la cabeza molesto, Sasuke dejó de ver a Suigetsu y se mantuvo como si nada…

–¿Y aceptaste?–. Deidara cambió de tema… Era su cumpleaños… Podían haber hecho esa bajes cualquier otro día, menos ese… Suigetsu negó con la cabeza observándole con esas pupilas apagadas.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Le tengo miedo a la lente–. Se encogió de hombros, terminándose su pastel.

–Estaría bien que lo hicieras… Te subiría el sex appeal–. Bromeó Itachi observándole sonriente, ya ni siquiera volteaba a ver a su hermano. Suigetsu sonrió más a fuerzas que queriendo. –Tal vez por fin des tu primer beso–. Sasuke, que se había mantenido mirando el techo se tensó en su lugar al oír aquello.

Suigetsu lo vio con cara de _What? _–¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?–. No se alteró o algo así… Eso encendió a Sasuke, y no, en el buen sentido…

–Itachi… Cállate–. Intervino Deidara tapándole la boca al mayor de los Uchiha sonriendo, y no sabía ni lo que decía… Suigetsu sonrió y después desvió la mirada hacía otro lado mientras ellos comenzaban a besarse.

Las palabras de Karin aún retumbaban en su mente: _Eres un asco… Nadie querrá verte en ropa interior. _Lo feo era que Sasuke no la había parado… Y después vino el beso… Suspiró, no hacía nada más que dañarse con eso.

Se oyó un golpe seco. –Sui… Nos vamos, feliz cumpleaños pequeño… Si Itachi no estuviera aquí, te estrenaría…–. Pausa. –¡Es broma!–. Acto seguido, Sasuke gruñendo -más-, Itachi llevando en sus brazos a Deidara hasta la salida, ambos riendo. Suigetsu les sonrió, y volvió a ver el establecimiento aún con bastante gente y echó un resoplido.

Se escuchó el rechinido de una silla, no volteó, supuso que era otra mesa, el Uchiha ya parecía un muerto… –Es mentira…–. Acotó esa escueta y escalofriante voz que le gustaba… giró para observarlo parado enseguida de él, viendo su guitarra en el respaldo de la silla. –Lo que dijo Karin–. Respondió ante la interrogativa muda. –Que no te afecte–.

–¿Quién dijo que lo hacía?–. Contestó seco. Observándolo, reuniendo coraje para no tirársele encima.

–Hmpf–. Se encoge de hombros. –Feliz cumpleaños–. Suigetsu ya se había volteado… No lo había soportado… Enserio trató.

–Gracias–. Casi sonrió, pero mejor se levantó, quería salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando giró para tomar su guitarra, Sasuke se había acercado hasta darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, lamiendo unas pequeñas migajas de paso.

El mundo podía detenerse o girar, Suigetsu se había sonrojado monumentalmente y se había quedado estático en su lugar… Sasuke se estaba yendo ¿Qué le pasaba? –Por cierto…–. Agregó, observándolo por encima del hombro: –A mí sí me gustaría verte en ropa interior–. Y salió del local.

Eso tenía que ser una joda… Eso tenía que ser una **FUCKIN'** joda.

* * *

**~~ FIN ~~**

* * *

¿Pide a gritos una continuación? ¿Sí? ¿No? Decímelo en sus reviews!

Besos & abrazos

**+ Suly +**


End file.
